


I never forget you (Rewite)

by orphan_account



Series: Alternate universe [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwell, Bullying, Chloe goes seattle, F/F, Fluff, Gang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Call, Romance, Seattle, friends - Freeform, pricefield, tired be forgotten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what happens if Chloe gets tired of being "forgotten" and goes to meet Max Seattle? can Chloe forgave to Max?.





	I never forget you (Rewite)

**Author's Note:**

> if you think what the hell, then I explain :D I want to rewite this story and some earlier chapter hint first chapetr "we were going to call you"... so yes Vanessa call chloe ebout Max first before she went to seattle... (spoiler uups) otherwise it`s same story, but I try something new, when I edit and I hope it`s helps even a little, but yeah.

Last night I dreamed of my childhood best friend. She’s forgotten about me and stopped keeping in touch. It has been five fucking years and nothing. Why the hell did I dream

Of her? She’s moved on, I’m sure of it. When my dad died, and Max left, I was alone. Before I met Rachel Amber. There’s another person who left me — however, that dream. It felt so.

I don’t know. I miss Max.

I tried to call her last night, but she didn't answer. I’m tired of that “ignoring” thing. I want to go to Seattle and talk to her. I don’t know if I can forgive her, but still, I

I want to talk to her, and I know why she hasn’t contacted me.

I got dressed, grabbed my keys and cigarettes, my leather and my beanie, and walked downstairs. Caught something to eat.

“Chloe?” Joyce asked.

“Yeah.”

“Where are you going?”

I froze a little. Our relationship is not the best because of my step-dick, but I still love my mom, and I don’t want to worry her.

“Seattle.”

“What?” she asked.

“Yeah, Mom, I want an answer from Max.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I won’t stop you, but be careful,” she said.

“I always am.”

“Sure, sweetie. I have to go work now, but let me know if you need anything, or when you’re coming back.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

* * *

 

 Max is not in the right place at all. Her school sucks—she is bullied all the time, she hasn’t made any friends. Vanessa and Ryan are at a loss about what to do, and they feel a little guilty too. Max goes to therapy, but she is just scared. She’d contacted Chloe before she lost her phone. However, then her number changed.

“Sweetie, you need to eat something,” Vanessa said.

“I’m not hungry,” Max responded.

Sigh. “How about school?”

“No change,” Max responded.

“Any friends?” Vanessa asked.

“No.”

“You know, Max, it’s been five years. It’s time to—”

“Shut up, Mother! Shut up! You don’t get to talk about Chloe, got it? It’s yours and Dad’s fault that I had to leave her, I had to go to my best friend. The only friend who cared

about me, who didn't bully me or make fun of my Polaroid camera, so shut up!” Max yelled and stormed out of the room. Also, I soon fell asleep.

"Honey I think we should Call Joyce and Chloe" Ryan replied

"But" Vanessa replied.

"It`s our fault that Max is sad, and struggling, so it`s the least we can do."

"yeah you`re right" Vanessa replied as she picked up her phone and dialing Joyce`s number.

I was still eating when mom`s phone started to ring when she answered it, I froze.

"She is right here Vanessa, and Chloe was coming there."

Vanessa) "Really?"

"yes, she misses Max, even she doesn`t admit it."

"mom I`m right here!"

Vanessa) "Can you put your phone on speaker?"

"Sure"

"Done"

"Chloe?" Vanessa`s voice came through the phone.

"yeah?"

"Still coming here?" Vanessa replied.

"That`s the plan."

"Please come" Vanessa replied.

"Is. Max okay?"

"honestly no" Vanessa replied.

_(no what)_

"What`s wrong?"

"Max needs you, Chloe, she is so depressed and sad, she has been bullied harassed and.. shouting me and her father" Vanessa replied.

" I don`t know what we do anymore so I called you and Joyce" Vanessa continued.

"she has not even contacted me."

"She broke her phone and lost everything inside it, and she is scared that you hate her" Vanessa replied.

"Well, I`m coming here today like I was the plan so you can tell her that if you want to."

"Thank you Chloe" Vanessa replied.

  



End file.
